My World
by JamieLovesDrew
Summary: This Girl her name is May Maple, she got adopted, then 17 yrs later she found friends , and will love bloom when she gets closer to the Green hair boy?
1. Party

Hey Peoples

May:Hey

Drew:Sup

Me:Stop acting cool

Drew:Im not

Me:What ever

May:PokemonFanFiction doesn't own Pokemon, if she did she will make me and drew get married.

Me:Sooo true, but i do own Jamie (that's me) x3, and Jake

* * *

Im just a normal girl. im pretty. I live in New York. I was abandon when i was born. i dont know why, i just got abandon. But these people found me, now they adopted me, now i have a family that i love so deeply, that i would not lose. I dont really know where I was first born at, I really want to know who i am , and what i was. Years go by past, now i am 17 years old, my hair is long its up to my rear end, and my eyes are still the same sapphire orbs, ive grown taller, and i am really skinny, but i do eat alot.

"May can you go get the mail out of the mailbox please." said her wonderful mother Caroline.

"Yes mom." May ran downstairs and went outside barefoot to the mailbox, she grabbed the mail and went inside and put the mail on the table.

"Thank you dear".

"Your welcome mommie." May said as she was giggling when she said 'Mommie' in her childish voice.

Caroline giggled when she said mommie.

"MOM MAYS ACTING LIKE A 4 YEAR OLD AGAIN." said her annoying brother max.

"Shut up max watch your mouth at least im not 12 years old." said may as she was glaring at max.

"What ever sis." Max sat down on the couch and turned on his video game and played Sims 2.

"Ohhhh Sims." May sat besides Max and watched him played Sims 2.

Mays cellphone was ringing, her ring tone was, 'Shut up and let me go', and yes thats a song if you havnt heard of it.

**Shut up and let me go This hurts, I tell you so For the last time you will kiss my lips Now Shut up and let me-**

"Hello this May Maple?"

_"Hey May its me Misty."_

"Oh hey whats up?"

_"Can you come to this club, because im gonna have a party there."_

"Ohhh, whats the club called."

_"Razer."_

"Ohhh sounds cool, when does it start and when is it."

_"Its at 4:23 pm, and its today."_

"OMG ITS TODAY AND ITS 4:10."

_"Im sorry if i called at the last minute but get dressed and get here ok May?"_

"K bye bye."

May closed her cell phone and ran up stairs and went in the shower, she got out and looked at the clock, "OMG 4:20." May ran into her room and grabbed random cloths,  
A black tank top and blue skinny jeans with rips on them, and red flip flops, she put her hair in a high pony tail.

"CRAP I GOT TO GO MOM IM GOING TO A PARTY WITH MY FRIENDS ILL BE BACK MOM."

After Caroline heard that she heard a the door slam downstairs.

May got into her car, and got out of the parking lot and drove.

"Crap its 4:30 i hope i didnt miss anything now."

May turned on the radio and her favorite song was playing. "NOO THERES TRAFFIC CRAP."

**Shut up and let me go This hurts, I tell you so For the last time you will kiss my lips Now Shut up and let me go Your jeans were once so clean I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met**

**Now oh so easily your over me Gone is love It's you that ought to be holding me I'm not containable This turns up it's not sustainable**

**I aint freakin'**  
**I aint Fakin' this I aint freakin I anit Fakin' this I anit freakin'**  
**I aint Fakin' this Shut up and let me go Hey!**

**Shut up and let me go This hurts, but I can't show for the last time you had me Not Shut up and let me go!**  
**For fear of leaving in regret I changed this one when we first met**

**Now oh so easily your over me Gone is love It's me that ought to be moving on You're not adorable I was something unignorable.**

**I ait freakin'**  
**I aint Fakin' this I aint freakin I anit Fakin' this I anit freakin'**  
**I aint Fakin' this Shut up and let me go Hey!**

**Oh love, hold this.**  
**hey**

**Shut up and let me go This hurts, I told you so For the last time you will kiss my lips Now Shut up and let me go HEY!**

"Im finally here." May turned off her radio and parked her car, and got inside.

"MAY THERE YOU ARE."

"Im sorry Misty there was traffic."

"Well come on May lets go see Dawn and the group."

"Ok." They walked to the group and may felt a hug around her.

"Hey May May."

"Oh hey Dawn."

"Hey May."

"Hey Jamie."

"The boys are still not here yut."

"Wow are they like a slow changer or there traffic or they are drunk." May laughed.

"Nope we are already here June." A green hair boy said.

"Well whatever Drew, and BTW MY NAME IS NOT JUNE."

Then they heard a song play, and it was 'Your Love Is My Drug'.

"OMG OMG I LOVE THIS SONG MAY MAY, JAMIE , MISTY DANCE WITH ME." Dawn said as she went on the dance floor.

Misty, May, Jamie, "Ok." They went by Dawn they started to dance. Drew, Paul, Ash, and, Jake, put on a smirk.

**Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams**

**I'm looking down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls Im staying up all night hoping, Hit my head against the walls**

**What you've got boy is hard to find Think about it all about it all the time I'm all strung up my heart is fried I just cant get you off my mind**

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug Your love your love your love I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug Your love your love your love**

**Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!**

**My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead**

**What you've got boy is hard to find Think about it all about it all the time I'm all strung up my heart is fried**

**I just cant get you off my mind**

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug Your love your love your love I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug Your love your love your love**

**I don't care what people say The rush is worth the price I pay I get so high when you're with me But crash and crave you when you are away**

**So I got a question;**  
**Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?**  
**Do I make your heart beat like a native drum?**  
**Is my love, your drug?**  
**(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?**  
**Is my love, your drug?**

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug Your love your love your love I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug Your love your love your love (x2)

* * *

**

Heehe first chapter is done ;D

May:yay next chapter will be Me singing :D, but im not sure what song i should sing Dx urgg i cant think Please help me think of one that best fits me :[.

Me:BTW please review, this wasnt my longest one im soo sorry but the next chapter will be long :D.

Drew:AGAIN please review for PokemonFanFiction Please


	2. Things i'll never say

Welcome back my fluffy friends :D.

May:There fluffy?

Me:Oh hell yes, and theres gonna be some lemon scene for May And Drew XD, but ima try to keep it clean since its rated T.

May:PokemonFanFiction doesn't own Pokemon, she only owns the characters, Jamie, and Jake.

* * *

"Im am sooo tired of dancing," said Dawn.

"Well why did you dance so much troublesome," said paul.

"Because dancing is amazing dumb ass," Dawn went to go sit on the chair but Paul grabbed Dawns wrist.

"Huh what the let go of me Paul," Dawn was trying to get him to let go when she felt soft lips touch hers.

"Dawn......i think im falling in love with you...," said Paul as he walked away.

"...."

"Hey Dawn whats wrong you look blanked out"? Said a worried May.

"Paul....loves.....me...."

"I know."

"What how did you know." Dawn glared at May.

"I knew he loved you from the start Dawn."

"HEY MAY GET YOUR LIL ASS OVER HERE," said misty.

"OK IM COMING,well Dawn you coming?"

"Ya."

Dawn and May ran to Misty.

"Whats up Mist."

"May you should sing."

"WHAT, but but bu-."

"No buts, now go on the stage and sing."

"Fine."

May went on the stage and grabbed the microphone, "Um im gonna sing 'Things ill never say', By Avril Lavgine." Drew looked at May and he gave her a smirk, May saw Drew gave her a smirk, she blushed shyly, and the music began to play, then she began to sing.

**I'm tuggin' at my hair I'm pullin' at my clothes I'm tryin to keep my cool I know it shows**

**I'm staring at my feet My cheeks are turning red I'm searching for the words inside my head**

**Cause I'm feeling nervous Tryin' to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it, yeah**

**If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you, away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down, on one knee Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say**

May looked at misty and her friends, and she smiled, and back to singing again.

**It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time What use is it to you what's on my mind If it ain't comin out we're not going anywhere So why can't I just tell you that I care**

**Cause I'm feeling nervous Tryin' to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah**

**If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you, away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down, on one knee Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say**

**What's wrong with my tongue These words keep slipping away I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say**

**Cause I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it yeah**

May looked at drew and she saw drew smile, she aslo smiled back.

**I guess i'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say**

**If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you--away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down, on one knee Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say**

**These things I'll never say**

It was quiet for 1 second intill May heard Misty clapping, and now everyone is clapping.

"You did awesome May." said misty as she went up to May and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, oh wheres Jamie and Jake?"

"I think there having to much fun in the car." said Drew as he gave a smirk.

"You are such a pervert drew." said may as she glared at Drew.

"I know, hmmmmm." Drew looked at May, and Drew gave her a smirk and flicked his bangs.

"What?"

"May follow me." said Drew as he already was walking.

"O...k." May followed him intill they reached outside by Drews car.

"Get in."

"Why?"

"Just get in you brat."

"HEY YOU DID NOT CALL ME BRAT."

"Oh yes i did not get your lil ass in the car or ill have to make you go in the car."

"Fine im going in the car geese." May got in the car and Drew got in as well and he began to drive.

"Where we going?"

"Somewhere, but don't worry it wont be long......."

"Ok."

Drew whisperd quietly to himself.."it will take long."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Ok.."

"We are here."

"Why are we at your house."

"Just follow me ok."

"Ok."

May got out of the car and also Drew did to, Drew began to walk to his house, with May following him. Drew opened his door and May and Drew got in. "Nice house." said a amazing May said. "Thanks."

They finally got into Drew's room.

"So now wha-," May got interrupted by Drew.

"May go by the bed please."

"......Ok."

May went by the bed, then Drew went up by her and he kissed her right on the lips,  
May was surprised, she enjoyed it, she began to kiss him back, Drew was begging for entrance by licking Mays lips, May opened her mouth, and Drew got inside of Mays mouth, there tongues were dancing with each other for 2 minutes, but they needed to break apart for air, so they did, then drew pushed May on the bed, and Drew went on top of May, and began to kiss May.

"Wait wait, Drew stop." May said as she was breathing heavily.

"What." Drew said as he is still on top of May.

"What are you doing."

"Well i have to say something."

"What."

"I'm in love with you."

"You do...."

Drew nodded and began kissing May again.

"Me to, i love you Drew." May began kissing him back and they both, took off there cloths and began making love.

* * *

ALL DONE WOOOOOT.

May:OH

Drew:MY

Misty:GOD

May and Drew:WE MADE LOVE EWWW GROSSE.

Me:Shut up i know you two enjoyed it.

Drew:OH HELL NO WHY WOULD I MAKE LOVE WITH SUCH A PIG.

May:IM SOO NOT A PIG.

Me:Well as you two lovers get into a love fighting scene, Please review :), oh ill make a story to dare May and Drew , you guys can make up a dare for them, ill be writing 'Truth or Dare for May and Drew' story this week, it will be up on the 5th, so please review :).


End file.
